My Last Breath
by Future Miss CSI60
Summary: He looked into her far, empty stare and once again returned to his shell, not saying the words that sat on his lips and tore at his soul.


**Title: **My Last Breath

**Author(s):** Tigger and Chella Belle

**Rating:** PG for violence and cursing

**Relationships:** GS

**Disclaimer:** We don't own **Evanescence**'s **MY LAST BREATH**, Grissom or Sara, or any one else that appears in here that is on the show CSI. Just FYI, the lyrics aren't exactly right because they do this thing towards the end of the song where a bunch of different people are singing different things. And I obviously can't write that so…

**Summary:** Songfic to Evanescence My Last Breath. It's sad. --sniffle--

**Author's Notes:** This is mine and Tigger's first co-written book. And seriously…we wrote this in like fifteen minuets. te he. Now the lyrics to the song aren't going to kick in till about half way through the book so bare with us.

The words in italicize are the song lyrics.

Okay…--serious face-- on with the book.

* * *

The ride was silent… 

Nothing has changed.

There were still unspoken words threatening to tear the two of them apart.

The friction of their souls had already torn apart the group, casting an eerie glow over the friendship that once was.

"Sara…"

The silence was broken.

She slowly looked over to meet the gaze of the man that has caused her so much pain.

"Yes?"

He looked into her far, empty stare and once again returned to his shell, not saying the words that sat on his lips and tore at his soul.

"Uh…nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were ready for the scene."

She scoffed, "I know how to handle myself at a crime scene Grissom."

He cringed at the coldness in her tone, detachment in her voice, and pure disgust in the way his name fell into the silence.

"I know it's just…"

He let his thoughts trail off as they neared the flashing lights in the distance.

Sara got out of the Tahoe and left Grissom in the vehicle, happy that he didn't have to finish what was on his mind but sad that once again nothing was accomplished.

Grissom's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden lashing of the car forward.

He looked over to see nothing but desert on the passengers side.

It was then that he noticed…

The passengers side door was gone as well as the woman he had longed for, for so many years.

He felt the breath knocked out of him as he realized what had happened…

"Sara."

He leapt from the car and ran to her side. "Sara!" He jumped over the broken door that had been thrown from his car and stopped short when he saw the scene before him.

Sara's body was sprawled on the ground…he saw blood.

There was so much blood.

Grissom felt like someone was pushing on his lungs and keeping the air and blood from cycling through his body.

He slowly walked towards her and eventually started sprinting.

He had to get to her…his Sara.

What had happened?

He dropped to his knees beside her and looked in disbelief.

She was dead.

"Grissom." She breathed.

Grissom looked at her mouth that twitched slightly and then to her chest as is barely rose and fell.

"Sara."

"Griss…hold me."

_Hold onto me love,_

He scooped up her tiny frame and held her in his strong arms…as if he could keep her safe from the fate that was already taking its toll on her.

_You know I can't stay long. _

"Griss…"

"Sara, please…don't-"

She hissed in pain cutting off whatever he was about to say.

"Grissom please…"

"Sara…don't try to speak."

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid. _

"Griss…I can't…"

"I know, I know."

_Can you hear me? _

"Hold me tighter." She pleaded.

_Can you feel me in your arms? _

"It's getting harder to breathe."

_Holding my last breath. _

"Sara…stay with me."

_Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you. _

The police officers and EMT's from the scene down the road rushed towards them. "Sir, is she alright?"

Grissom looked at them in disbelief. "No she's not alright! Get some help!"

_Sweet rapture light it ends here tonight. _

Grissom looked back down to Sara's pale face. She had absolutely no color and Grissom searched her body for the wound he knew was there. He found it in her lower abdomen. A large gash where the door had sliced her. He winced at the lesion. He had seen worse…much worse. But it seemed ten times worse when it was on his Sara. He hugged her tighter.

_I'll miss the winter. A world of fragile things. _

"Sara…I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." She whispered.

"I mean…I shouldn't have treated you like I have all these years. You were the best thing that ever happened to me…and it scared me because I knew I'd mess it up. And I didn't want to…to hurt you. But I didn't realize by neglecting you I was hurting you anyway."

_Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree. _

Sara let a tear slide down her cheek. "Thank you."

_Come and find me. _

"Sara…I wish I could take back everything I've done to you over the years…like I wish I could take back this." He gestured to the scene around them. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

_I know you hear me, _

"Me too." She whispered in a raspy voice. A tear slid down his cheek and mixed with hers and landed in the corner of her mouth.

_I can taste it on your tears. _

Sara sucked in a breath almost as if it would expand her time left with him.

_Holding my last breath, _

It was the most contact they had made in their times together. It was the only thing Sara could hold onto…their memories.

_Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you. _

"I'll miss you Grissom…I'll…"

_Sweet rapture light it ends here tonight. _

She could barely finish her sentence and it pained Grissom to see her like this. "What? What Sara?"

She closed her eyes to muster all the strength she had left within her.

_Closing your eyes to disappear. _

She squeezed her eyes tighter and let the tears fall. Grissom held her hand and cried with her through the pain.

_You pray your dreams will leave you here. _

She opened her eyes and waited for them to focus…she couldn't see anything.

_But still you wake and know the truth, no one's there. _

"Grissom…I can't. I'm slipping."

_Say good night. _

"Sara wait!"

_Don't be afraid. _

"Grissom…I can't stop it. I'm dying…"

_Calling me, calling me into faint light. _

"Sara, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've said or done or haven't said or haven't done, just please don't leave me."

_Holding my last breath. _

"Grissom I can't stop this…this is-this is it."

_Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you. _

"Sara."

"Grissom…"

Her eyes fell shut as the white light from the ambulance approached her. "Sara." He shook her. "Sara!"

Her lifeless body went limp in his arms.

It was done.

She was gone.

_Sweet rapture light it ends here tonight. _

**-End- **


End file.
